Dattero di Mare Famiglia
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: This isn't an actual story, but a bio of the characters to come... I might update this... eventually, when the characters make their appearances or something. Some have appeared already.


**Dattero di mare famiglia.**

**In order of appearance, I think, or in the order I initially planned to have them appear.**

Daisuke- height: 5'8"

Eye color: brown…?

Hair: Light blue (sky blue-ish). Really… um… shaggy.

Animal: Stag

Weapon: invisible blade (similar to Silent Grave in Beet Vandel busters.)

Ranking amongst the guardians: 3rd strongest.

Bio: Welll….. his hair is… long, lol. He's the Rain Guardian for the Dattero di mare family. A very quiet person. Wears a necklace. (Similar to the one that Tsunade gave Naruto.) Ahahaha…. I want his eyes to be purple, but… yeah. He enjoys milk candies.

Zero- height: 5'9"

Eye color: black (though when he's mad, they turn… electric green, or something.)

Hair: Spiky. Very spiky and black. Kinda has a reverse swirl whatever. Gravity defying.

Animal: Black Panther. (Pantera.)

Weapon: Short spears. Carries a collapsible one disguised as a can of mace around school.

Ranking amongst the guardians: 4th strongest.

Bio: VERY LOUDMOUTHED. A punk, really. He has two ear piercings on each ear. A neck thingy…. Thong/choker with a silver bead(square) thing with a lightning bolt engraved in it. Prefers lemons over oranges. Thunder guardian.

Sorin- height: 5'10"

Eye color: dark brown.

Hair: Isabella's version is wavy, and probably dark brown. Mine is purple, and straight.. Might throw some red streaks in there eventually. Actually, his hair is based off of... um... that muramasa's owner guy. From bleach. Dont hate.

Animal: Toucan.

Weapon: Kamas… lol.

Ranking amongst the guardians: 6th strongest

Bio: Um… what can I say? Sorry that he makes the cloud guardian look "Bad". He has an outright love for music, and can usually be seen with a giant pair of earphones around his neck. Detached from the rest of the world, immersed in a world of music. Cloud guardian.

Django- height: 5'8"

Eye color: light brown. Hazel.

Hair: Orangeish brown. His hair… resembles Daisuke from DNAngel's

Animal: Bear

Weapon: Martial artist. Bājíquán. (Ask Andrew.)

Ranking amongst the guardians: 2nd strongest.

Bio: A very happy, sunny person. If you havent guessed… he's the sun guardian. His favorite item is his orange tinted, white framed ski goggles, even though he has several pairs. Wears a wooden talisman with a bear print on it. Usually seen in a v-neck shirt… so yes. Plays the Bass. (orchestra. :3)

Alex- height: 5'8"

Eye color: probably going to be brown.

Hair: blonde-brown. he has... hair attachments. they're... blue or orange or something (magenta. XD)

Animal: Eagle

Weapon: Fighting Fans

Ranking amongst the guardians: 1st. Most powerful. Duh.

Bio: Lol. I wanted him to be masculine, but SOMEONE decided to make him somewhat feminine... (like Byakuran. LOLS) Yes, he uses fighting fans, so... he's feminine like? Wears a jacket with his family ring (crest?) thing on it... (white jacket, gold/yellow crest?) His original name was gonna be lyze... but thats his animal's name now. Very good violinist, surprisingly. I dont think the director likes his hair.

Mist- Height: 5'6"

Eye color: dark blue/ green

Hair: semi long blonde chick.

Animal: TBA

Weapon: I honestly want her to wield a gun.

Ranking amongst the guardians: 7th. That means she's the weakest... sorry.

Bio: Mysterious... and wierd. Not much to say about her.

Nick- height: 5'10". Rather tall, actually.

Eye color: orangey!

hair: Spiky blue, with orange tips. People often confuse him with Ichigo when I draw him because a) I havent colored the picture, and b) he's modeled somewhat after Ichigo...

Animal: Phoenix

Weapon: :) A sword.

Ranking amongst the guardians: 5th strongest.

Bio: My first OC. Lessee... a cynical person. His original name is Phoenix. Surprisingly, he's very adept with chopsticks, and carries around 3 pairs in his backpack, and a pair of unopened bamboo ones in his back pocket. Can use them as throwing needles. .

**They're going to make an appearance... Soon? Lol. watch out for them... And I've gotta get Isabella to make their pictures soon or something. Visit her deviantart at... um... deviantart. com/angelicpoppie267. BYEEEE. I should upload chapter 6 soon!**


End file.
